Imperial Guard (Warhammer 40,000)
The Imperial Guard, known as the Astra Militarum in High Gothic, is the largest official military force oImperiumperium. It is comprised of countless billions of men and women -- hundreds of thousands of different regiments with various different combat doctrines, supported by a vast array of light and heavy armored vehicles that provide the Guard's primary offensive punch. They also garrison major locations of strategic or cultural interest to the Imperium. The Imperial Guard is often referred to as the "Sledgehammer of the Emperor"; becuase of the sheer amount of force that the Imperial Guard can bring upon the enemy. The main tactic of the Imperial Guard is to overwhelm the enemy with their endless numbers, while at the same time hammer them into submission with devastating artillery and crush them with powerful main battle tanks earning the name as the "Sledgehammer of the Emperor" but many regiments that specialize in infiltration, guerrilla warfare and light infantry attacks exist. Imperial guard's soldiers are known as guardsmen depending on the regiment the age they start training, weapons, equipment and vehicles change for an example cadian regiments start training at an early age and is expected to be able to field strip a lasgun by the age of ten and when they reach teenage they join the youth armies known as the white shields most minor regiments also follow the cadians. Imperial guard also have psykers for combat and communications, Priests to boost morale and Assasinorum assasins sent to give covert help and Adeptus Mechanicus Engineers for maintaining vehicles. Battle vs. Big Daddies (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Cruise Ship, International Waters The night was breezy as some Imperial Guardsmen found themselves on a strange vehicle. Boats hadn't been used for combat for a long time and so the Guardsmen tried to figure out how a portal had taken them here. "Any ideas where we are?" "Not in the current year anymore." The others patrolled the halls while the Karskrin Commando and Sergeant talked. Some Little Sisters scampered into a room, causing a soldier to follow. The only light he could see was red before a drill burst through his chest. His scream alerted his squad to his death and the heavy bolter was set up to face where the scream came from. The Sergeant grabbed his grenade launcher while the Karskrin Commando charged into the room with his hellgun. "Get him, Mr. Bubbles!" The Commando unleashed a barrage of lasers on the Bouncer toppling it over in seconds, dead. The Little Sisters started crying but the Karskrin couldn't help them right now. He heard more whale calls and the heavy bolter firing. The Rosie split open from the explosive round's power but the gunner didn't notice the Rosie climbing over the railing. A rivet pierced his neck and he fell over gurgling in agony. The other member of the Heavy Weapons Squad switched to his lasgun and opened fire on the Big Daddy. A rocket blew up in his face, riddling the unarmored parts of his body with shrapnel. The grenades slammed into the Rosie sending it off the ship and into the water below. The Karskrin Commando returned and fired at the Rumbler before retreating as the Lancer's ion laser got too close to their position. "Frag out!" He tossed the grenade behind him, blowing up underneath the Lancer before another grenade blew it's head off. The Rumbler lumbered after them and fired a rocket which the hellgun easily destroyed. A turret started firing at the remaining Guardsmen before a grenade destroyed it. "All out!" "Here, take this." The Commando handed the Sergeant a lasgun and both immediately heard the Rumbler approaching. A laser shot through it's head before it could even fire. "Is that all of them?" "There's some kids but I don't know what they have to do with this." The Karskrin ran over to the room only to get his legs blown off by mines. The Rosie raised it's foot to stomp his head but the Sergeant rammed it with his bayonet. It easily broke the lasgun and tossed the Sergeant behind it only to groan and topple over. The hellgun was still smoking before the Karskrin Commando passed away. "Bloody hell, can we not lose most of our squad in every single battle?" He remembered the Little Sisters and removed the body from the door before slamming it shut. They weren't his problem, they were the Inquisition's now. Only Daemons had glowing eyes like that. Winner:Imperial Guardsmen Expert's Opinion The Big Daddies had better short range and explosives along with some bulky armor but it wasn't enough against the Imperial Guardsmen. Their domination of mid, long, and special weapons along with their great experience and superior tactical ability allowed them to outfight and outsmart the behemoths. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Stormtrooper (Star Wars Legends) (by Pygmy Hippo 2) The forests of Endor were silent, an odd occurence. Normally, there would be ewoks yapping but there were only five Stormtroopers standing guard at the radar station with an AT-ST waiting nearby. One of them went to look in the woods as he thought he saw something shine. He fell over immediately after with a hole in his helmet. The other four Stormtroopers and AT-ST fired into the woods and someone screamed as they were utterly vaporized by the blaster cannon. The Chimera burst into the clearing and was followed by four Imperial Guardsmen. The two sides seeked cover while the vehicles engaged each other. While the AT-ST's four different guns fired upon the Chimera, the APC merely aimed it's multi-laser at the walker and sent it wobbling backwards with two hits. A third one anhilated it as the lasguns focused on killing the infantry. Two Stormtroopers pulled out Minimag PTL Missile Launcher and locked-on before firing. The explosions rocked the Chimera, knocking it's passengers around as the driver struggled to stay in his seat. An Imperial Guardsmen rushed one of the heavy troopers as he reloaded but another Stormtrooper riddled the man's body with blaster shots from his E-11. Another round of missiles hit the Chimera and this time, the vehicle was smoking. The Imperial Guardsmen set up their heavy bolter and started firing it, tearing through one of the heavy troopers and part of the radar station's wall. The other heavy trooper fired again at the Chimera and it finally blew up. The squad leader fired his DLT-19 at the heavy bolter team and succeded in killing the gunner. The ammo-man took over and began firing but the squad leader had ran farther into the base. The man swore before he saw a missile coming for him and screamed. The massive fireball obscured the two last Imperial Guardsmen who went around. One had a grenade launcher and fired at the heavy trooper, sending body parts flying. The two soldiers then went in the building with the sergeant in front who pulled out a chainsword before revving it up. As the grunt groaned, the sergeant yelled and rushed to the bottom before hearing several blaster shots. Knowing what that meant, he fired a grenade down there and went down. The radar station's equipment was all destroyed and the smoke filled the room. The Imperial Guardsmen pulled out his Lasgun with bayonet before he was ambushed by the Stormtrooper squad leader. It was clear that this man was a former clone trooper by his sheer unarmed skill as he tossed the Lasgun away. He began to unleash a brutal beating on the grunt with punches and kicks until the grunt headbutted him. Stunned for a moment, the Imperial Guardsmen had the opportunity he needed as he quickly pulled out a spare bayonet. He slashed the Stormtrooper's neck before stabbing his chest repeatedly. Even as the man toppled over, the grunt continued brutalizing the body. Going for his Lasgun after putting the bayonet away, he leaned against the wall. "You see, you don't need a chainsword to make a bloody mess." He chuckled before he would have to report this nightmare of a mission to his superiors. Winner:Imperial Guard Expert's Opinion The Stormtroopers had the superior machine gun, armor, and morale but the Imperial Guard had the better vehicle and experience. Their rifles and launchers were evenly matched but the tipping point for the Imperial Guard was the Chimera. It easily outclassed the AT-ST and it's huge arsenal and sturdy armor made it the most dangerous weapon in this match. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors